


Maybe I'm Too Busy Bein' Yours

by kt_drivers (Pitchslap_xx)



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Babysitting, Claiming, Daddy Kink, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Unsafe Sex, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchslap_xx/pseuds/kt_drivers
Summary: "They’re freshly divorced now. Charlie is now navigating his new life as a single dad and full-time director. Nicole is way more ruthless than you ever remember her being. She’d always been so nice to you but she's grown cold. You’re here for Henry though because well, someone has to be."or Charlie deflowers Henry's baby sitter
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 121





	Maybe I'm Too Busy Bein' Yours

You’ve known the Barber family for years. They’ve lived up the street from the house you grew up in since you were 14. Always just Charlie and Nicole. Then it was Charlie and Nicole and Henry. They asked your parents if you would be willing to babysit for them. Henry was so small but you’d just passed your CPR and First Aid class you could handle it, right?

Over the years they became your second family. You picked Henry up from school more often than not. You ate dinner with them twice a week. You were the first to see things get bad for them. The first to see life as they knew it began to fall apart.

The first time you saw Charlie and Nicole fight you went home and cried. 

They’re freshly divorced now. Charlie is now navigating his new life as a single dad and full-time director. Nicole is way more ruthless than you ever remember her being. She’d always been so nice to you but she's grown cold. You’re here for Henry though because well, someone has to be. 

Charlie asks you for help. Work keeps him busy even at home. He asks you to stay with them for the nights and weekends he has Henry. Offers to set up the guest room just for you so you feel comfortable. You’re 21. Broke and in college. You could use the money. Plus, you love Henry. Not to mention living with Charlie even if it’s a few days a week doesn’t sound too terrible either. 

You've been in love with Charlie Barber since you were 15. He’s - god - he’s your perfect fantasy. You can’t help but let your mind wander to thoughts of him when you’re alone at night. When your hands roam your own body. Maybe that’s why you’ve never found a man you’d be willing to give it up for. No one compares to Charlie. 

You show up a little early Friday night but Charlie is already home, his car sitting idle in the driveway. You stopped by the grocery store on your way over. It's one of those things you do for them, for your boys. Charlie gave you a credit card for just such things. “Darling you make us dinner almost 4 nights a week you shouldn’t be paying for that “ you try not to think about how high the limit is. Occasionally Charlie has insisted you buy yourself other things with it. New clothes, a purse, a gold tennis bracelet you never take off. They're for taking care of Henry, they have to be. 

You put the groceries away in Charlie’s bare-bones fridge. Charlie doesn’t eat much on nights you’re not there let alone cook much. Part of you wants to take care of him just like you take care of Henry. Well, maybe not just like Henry. You know he definitely needs it though.

It’s not long after you get settled and start dinner that you hear Charlie yelling. He’s in the living room on the phone. It must be Nicole. You try not to think ill of her, she's still Henry's mother. 

You’re not expecting Charlie’s huge frame to push through the doorway into the kitchen. He startles you a little. 

“SHE IS SUCH A FUCKING BITCH” you try to ignore the warmth pooling low in your belly. This should not turn you on, he’s upset. You shouldn’t be thinking about him shouting filthy things at you instead. 

“She thinks she can just cheat me out of time with my kid?! Because why?! She’s tired and doesn’t want to drive here?! Are you FUCKING kidding me?! He’s fucking my son too!!” Charlie paces the kitchen. He reminds you of a lion stuck in a cage at the zoo. You notice him pulling at his tie trying to get it undone, your brain tells you to help him but your feet stay glued to the floor. The frigid marble countertop pressing into the small of your back. 

The gaze that finally settles on you is hungry. You’ve seen it before. Fleeting glimpses of it in his eyes, ever since you turned 18. You always assumed you were just imagining it. This look though, you're not imagining this. It makes your breath hitch and your cunt throb. 

“I’m sorry if I scared you baby girl” oh fuck. Oh. Fuck. You can feel the slick between your thighs. Leaking just that much more. 

“You didn’t.” You try to sound confident, cool, and collected, but your voice betrays you. 

"S'okay baby. I won’t hurt you.” It comes out as a low grumble. 

“I know” that’s true. You do know. Charlie wouldn’t do anything you didn’t want. The problem is - you want it all. 

“I’m sorry baby I’m just so pent up. Do you know how long it’s been since I got laid? Huh, angel?” He’s practically growling. 

“N-no. I don’t know Charlie” it feels like he’s sucking the air out of your lungs. 

“Too long. Started having you over more and more started having you stay here with me. No whore could cut it anymore. Not with you here. Teasing me in your barely there nightgowns and itty bitty shorts.” 

So he had noticed. 

“I’m sorry, Sir” calling him sir just slips out but he doesn't seem to mind.

“Fuck” he’s growling again. “If you don’t want this you have to tell me now, baby girl.” 

All that comes out of your mouth is a whine. Why would he think you don’t want this? Why would he think that you don’t want him? 

“Gotta use your words, kitten” 

“I do. I want you. Please I want you.” 

The grin that spreads across his face makes your knees weak. Makes that warm feeling deep in your belly blossom again. 

“That’s right, kitten. You want daddy to take care of you, don’t you?” 

“Yes” 

You don’t quite remember getting up to the bedroom, his bedroom, too distracted by Charlie’s mouth on yours. Too distracted by his hands roaming up under your sundress. 

“Fuck, kitten. So good for me so pliant and well behaved for daddy. You still want this baby?”

“Yes daddy” you bite your lip. You should tell him. He’s going to find out eventually. “Um. Daddy?” 

Charlie goes soft, his concern painting his tone, “What is it baby?” he rests a big hand gentle on your cheek 

“I- I’ve never done this before.” You feel the blush spreading over your face and down your chest. 

Charlie growls again. “Never?” His eyes are roaming over your body again. His hands tangling in the hem of your dress. 

“No never. Not with anyone. Haven’t even really kissed anyone before you know… just now.” 

“Fucking Christ. You’ve never been touched. That’s so fucking hot, kitten. Do you know that? Do you know how hot that gets me? Knowing your little body is perfect and pure for me?” 

Well, you weren’t expecting that. 

“I’m going to make you mine, baby girl. All mine” he gets your dress off in one fluid movement. The noise he makes when he sees your body. No bra, no panties, just skin. “You’re trying to kill me, aren't you, kitten?” He can see your blush go all the way down your chest. He groans you can tell he’s getting impatient. 

You're suddenly overcome with a surge of confidence. You let your hand travel to the bulge straining in his jeans. You let yourself rub a small hand over him. 

“You like what you see there?” you whimper out what sounds like a positive affirmation, that yes you do like it. “You do? Wait until you feel it inside of you” you definitely let out a whine at the idea of that. Of Charlie inside you, of Charlie being your first. 

You jump a little as Charlie’s fingers start to explore between your legs. “What do we have here, kitten? Is this for me, baby?” he has two big fingers rubbing through the slick that's been gathering between your thighs. 

“Yes daddy, it's all for you” you're squirming under him. You’re getting impatient. He's teasing you with barely-there touches where you need to feel him the most. 

“You’re fucking right it is baby girl. This is my cunt. No one else gets to have it, you hear me? Mine!” he pushes two fingers into your dripping hole, stretching you wide. You can't help but scream. His hands are so big, how is it even legal to have hands that big. 

“My fingers aren't the only big thing I've got, kitten” oh shit, you said that out loud. 

Charlie works you on his fingers for a while, until you’re a writhing and whimpering mess. 

“Daddy. Daddy, please. Please fuck me. I need you Daddy please.” the words tumble out of your mouth.

“Shh, baby. You're okay. Daddy is going to take care of you” he means it in more ways than he can express. You make him feel alive again. He gets a little high on the scent of your perfume when it lingers on his laundry. He knows Nicole probably suspects something is going on between the two of you. She would've been way off base, until now at least.

Feeling Charlie press into you is an unreal experience. When your friends all told you about their hookups none of them mentioned their first time feeling this good. Maybe it's because of how you feel about him, maybe it’s because he's older, more experienced. You don’t think it really matters. The only thing that matters is how it feels when you clench down on his cock.

Charlie pounds into you. He doesn't let up. He makes good on his promise to take what he wants from you. 

“That's it, baby. Good girl, take daddy’s cock. I’m so close, baby girl. Can you take it? Can you take my cum in that tight little cunt? Do you wanna feel it deep inside you, kitten?”

You groan out what you think is "yes". It could just be noise but Charlie seems to get the message. 

“That's it, kitten. Daddy’s gonna cum in this pussy. Gonna claim your tight little body. Your ass is mine now you understand? Mine. No one else gets to have this.” he accents every filthy thing he says to you with a brutal thrust of his hips. You're positive your cervix is bruised along with so many other parts of your body. You smile at the thought.

“Are you gonna be a good girl and cum for daddy kitten?” you can hear how close he is, how desperate. 

“Yes daddy, I can cum for you” you didn't notice how close you were until he said something but now it feels like your whole body is on fire and your orgasm is the only thing that can stop the burn. 

“Then cum, baby girl. Cum on my cock. Do it. Now. Cum.” it's an order to have to obey. He's got his cock plowing into your hole and his thumb rubbing circles on your clit. Your orgasm rips through your body like lightning. You can feel your walls clamp down on him, your body trying to halt his thrusts. 

“Fuck!” he's grunting rocking his hips into you until he's spilling over. Filling you up. Your brain is fuzzy, high on the feeling of his cum inside you and the smell of sex in the air. You catch yourself entertaining the idea that this may not be a one-time thing, that he may actually want you. 

However, you can't catch the wine that slips out when he finally pulls out of you, the loss leaving you feeling painfully empty. 

“Holy shit, baby” he's still breathing hard as he pulls you onto his chest, arms wrapped tight around you. His fingers trace circles into the skin of your back. You never pegged Charlie for being the “cuddle after sex” type. It's nice though, it feels right. 

“Was it… you know… okay for you?” you don't know what possesses you to ask. You honestly don't think you want to know the answer. 

“It was perfect, baby girl, you're perfect.” you feel him press a soft kiss into your hair and cant help the pride that wells up inside you. You made him feel good. You did something Nicole couldn't do. 

“She isn't dropping Henry off until tomorrow morning. You are of course still free to stay with me tonight. You're free to stay here any night.” Charlie doesn't tell you he's lonely but you know he is. 

“I'm not going anywhere. Don’t worry.” that gets you another kiss pressed into your hair. You are convinced this is all a dream. Convinced you'll wake up in the morning and this will have never happened. Though on the off chance you're not dreaming, it's worth staying in his arms just that much longer. Staying in his bed just that much longer. 

“Then it sounds to me like we have all night, kitten.” all night it is then.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Do I Wanna Know?" - Arctic Monkeys
> 
> by a Shoe Kitten for the Shoe Kittens 
> 
> If you liked this you can find me on twitter @driversgrimm


End file.
